Ein
'' Ein Norway'' • Race :Hypernoid Birthday :January 1•Age :18 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :X •Professional Status :Single •Home town :Unkown First Appearance : {Deep book 2} ep# 5 Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Ein the superhuman Back Ground Ein is a Hyperniod a new advance race created by Mark Darko, He is the last Hyperniod to be created. Ein was named after the great hero Ein of the Godzillans who vanquish evil (at the time the evil was vampires) Mark believe Ein could be the Great master piece, The great break through he was hoping for a long time.Mark lived in the nexus for a hundred years from the past century Mark wonder the Nexus learning about the world. He came across this ancient hhieroglyphs of a ancient alien race call the Galatics. Mark found two control orbs that has the powers of the aliens but he doesn't how to use the orbs yet. Mark put the orb inside of Ein's heart after Ein was born he sent him to a home of a lovely regular couple who was looking forward to raise child. The Happening Ein was raised by a Steve and Mary ann Norway , a couple was heavly involve in their home town helping out kids and letting Ein being involve as well. They raised Ein into a fine young man who was a straight a's student in high school as well the captain of the football team, wrestling team, basketball team and after school he trains with the towns boxing champ, attend to karate and taekwondo classes. Ein was a star in his school and town everyone loved him even give him free meals. One day Ein was in his boxing session training for his upcoming tournament. until he heard a explosions he looked outside and saw everyone running for their lives. Ein ran outside and saw two figures with army of creatures destroying the town and devouring the citizens. Ein escort everyone to the shelters, he ran fast home to his parents while running he realize something is weird about himself. He came home and see his parents slaughtered on the floor together holding each other. Ein shout with anger began to fight the creatures slaughtering each one but the two figures disappeared. Personality Ein is lay back,calm and collect but at times he can be rude also serious but over all he is a good friend even if he just met you like for example he saved Yakuio's life twice in the dungeon fighting the heartless. He also hate when a man disrespect a woman for another example when saw Zelda get smack by the captain he ran into Zelda's hurricane to beat the captain. He enjoys Beer and food alot Ein has cried over a feast of food with a cold beer that he can't recieve because he had to proceed on in the dungeon. First Dungeon A few weeks after his parents death Ein heard about this creatures called heartless and thought this creatures killed his parents. He sent out looking for heartlesses to kill but he travelled to city to city asking people about heartless. Ein didn't recieve much information until a strange man in a over coat told him one way to find heartlesses are in Dungeons. Ein scearch for Dungeons but it took him awhile to find one. One day he spot one and entered inside alone , Ein fought countless of monsters and solve many mazes. Ein was in the middle of a battle until a boy and his friends appeared together, the boy quickly jumped in to help Ein. The boy and Ein defeated the monster, The boy asked him what is his name. Ein told him his name and Ein asked for his, he said " my name is Yakiho , Yakiho Masters". He introduced his friends Rolo, Lumina and Zelda all five continue forward into the Dungeon. The Team reach the final part the Dungeon, The Dungeon's Heartless appeared. The Team fought the Dungeon heartless, the heartless put up a great fight but the team pulled through with lumina's finishing blow.